What the man of few words saw
by sewilikebaking
Summary: "I find that if my mouth isn't busy talking, my eyes notice so many more things."  Lets call this Phinbella, From Ferb's POV


**well, here we go! in honor of the new movie, I give you my second story. (no, i dont think this has anything to do with the movie, but I wanted to post something today) now, i'm off to go watch the movie! **

**characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

* * *

><p>I don't talk much, and I don't see a problem with that. People say that we have two ears and one mouth, so we should listen twice as much as we talk. I disagree. I have two eyes and one mouth. I find that if my mouth isn't busy talking, my eyes notice so many more things.<p>

Phineas says I'm a man of action, which I understand. I enjoy building and using my mind. But, what I do best is observe. I see people, and I notice things. And I like it. Whatever I can learn about someone by asking them questions, I can discover by watching them. The easiest person for me to observe is my brother. It's actually a bit funny how he thinks he can hide things from me.

Granted, it would be easier just to ask. But that's provides no challenge. I could have just asked Isabella if she liked Phineas, and I could have asked Phineas when he would get a clue. But that's not who I am. I have two eyes, and I will use them.

* * *

><p>My eyes saw Isabella, and how her "what-cha-doing's" were secretly more than just a question. I saw her face when she looked at my brother. How her eyes sparked when he took her hand, and the crestfallen look she got when he didn't pick up on her latest hint. I didn't see why she kept trying. Phineas was totally oblivious day after day.<p>

Then we grew older, and I saw something new. Almost undetectable, but there all the same. A change in Phineas, that slowly became more noticeable. He was a little more _aware_. I saw his hand meet Isabella's a bit more frequently than usual, and how he would almost impatiently wait for her to show up and ask what he was up to. When she did show up, I saw the smallest of glints in his eye, and almost an eagerness in how he said her name. Sometimes he even talked in his sleep. But I would never let him know that.

Now all I had to do was wait for something to provide the spark they needed. And boy, did I wish I had a lighter.

As it turned out, I didn't need one. Tonight, something lit that spark. And I knew it the moment my brother walked into our room.

* * *

><p>I'd like to think it was impressive, what I saw in Phineas when he showed up in our bedroom tonight, but I think this was the easiest he's ever been to read. He practically tripped through the door, sighed happily, and managed to throw a dazed "Hey Ferb" in my direction, before flopping down on his bed. And if that weren't obvious enough, I just had to look at his face.<p>

You see, if there's one thing I can read like my favorite book, it's my brother's face. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, which matched the floppy smile, and his cheeks still showed traces of a blush. He was obviously daydreaming.

What really did it was the one thing I almost missed. I looked away from my brother to avoid flat out staring, when I caught the slightest movement. I looked up again just in time to see Phineas begin tracing his lip absentmindedly with a small smile on his face. It only lasted for a second or two, before he quickly snapped his hand away, suddenly aware of what he was doing. And let me tell you, his face definitely contained more than a trace of blush after that.

That little action told me the whole story. My face began to hurt from how big my smile was at the moment, hidden behind my book. And for a second, I swear I almost laughed. I was very happy for my brother, and that does weird things to me.

I looked back at my brother, still daydreaming, and gave him a thumbs up. "It's about time," I thought with a chuckle.

"It's about time."

* * *

><p><em>Phineas Flynn walked into his room hopelessly dazed. He completely missed the look his brother gave him, as well as the small smile. The boy began tracing his lip without knowing what he was doing, remembering the kiss a certain neighbor girl gave him. He snapped out of it, freezing, when he saw the thumbs up.<em>

_"Does he know?" Phineas thought frantically. Then he relaxed as Ferb returned to his book. The redhead gave a quiet chuckle and returned to daydreaming, "He doesn't suspect a thing!"_

_Behind an upside down novel, the green haired boy was watching his oblivious brother, a smile still on his face. _

* * *

><p><strong>what can I say... I am a fan of Ferb :) I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I'd like to thank **Rani Mebe, Kurt Angel, MeanMrsMustard, KhallieGurl, Galaxina-the-Seedrian, **and** digigirl02 **for your comments on my first story... those gave me a boost to write more stuff :)**

***newbie question alert* -if i give credit to the artist, am i allowed to write a story based off of a peice of fanart? a million thank-you's if you can clear this up for me! **


End file.
